


Lifeboat

by ridgeline



Category: Thorne
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Case Fic, Falling In Love, Fucked Up Relationships, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Series Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For whatever we lose(like a you or a me) it's always ourselves we find in the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeboat

**Author's Note:**

> 所有人物都不属于我。他们属于Mark Billingham。概述引用自e.e Cummings的诗歌maggie and milly and molly and may。

_没有故事要说的人是最快乐的人。_  
  
                          ——Anthony Trollope,  _He Knew He Was Right_  

 

 

A slow frozen river

 

 

他看着台下。

他是一个高个子男人，肩膀宽阔，穿着一件防风夹克，下面还穿着一件皮夹克，一件衬衫，房间里开着暖气，却没有出汗。身上有一种怪样子，脸庞苍白，脑袋警觉地偏着，仿佛感觉到了某种危险。这个男人缩着头，一副畏缩的样子，远远地看着大厅的另一头。所有人都抬着头，看着他，无声地鼓励他继续说下去，但他只是在站在那里，一只手抓着话筒，沉默不语。

这个大厅屋顶很高，上了漆的铁门上刮痕累累。米色的墙纸需要更换了，地板散发出一股清洗剂的气味，但几乎没人注意这点。在这里，每周二举办的是离异墨西哥裔人士交流会，周五则是美国中西部大型农械商业协会的会晤，但周六的时候一直是一样的，大约10-20个成年人坐在塑料椅子上，看着台上，他们有男有女，从二十来岁到五十来岁都有，有人穿着旧T恤和短裤，有人穿着衬衫和西装，有人穿着油渍斑斑的工作服，有人穿着制服。他们大部分时候都不和彼此交谈，甚至不看向坐在旁边的人。他们中有些人记得其他人的名字，有些不。

但他们知道，有一点他们是相同的。

今晚的主持是Bob，到今天为止，他已经保持了二十年了，他有一把徽章来纪念每一个成就。但时不时地，他说，当他感觉到诱惑，闻到那股气味，甚至只是听到发音相近的单词的时候，还是觉得双腿发软。Bob说这句话的时候，那张像是千斤顶的脸庞柔和起来，仿佛他希望所有人确切地听懂他的话。

这个时候，他就是这个表情，Bob看向那个高个子男人，但没有伸手触摸安慰他。

“慢慢来，不要着急。”Bob说。

那个男人的肩膀耸得更高了，双手深深地揣进外套口袋里，他抬起脸，脸上的皮肤愈发病态地苍白。他的右边的脸颊上包着一块纱布，但对新人来说，这点不算罕见。那个男人死死地盯着出口，眉头皱得好像快要哭了，他的嘴唇抿成一条线，仿佛执着地想要说出点什么，却无论如何也说不出来，或者，想起来他到底想说什么。

“不要着急。”Bob又重复了一次。“你为什么不从介绍你自己开始呢？没必要紧张……”

那个男人绝望地看着台下的每一个人。

就在所有人都觉得他快要放弃了的时候，他看向台下靠左侧的某个地方，然后，大约一秒后，有什么无形的东西把他脸上所有惊恐、不安和愤怒的痕迹抹去了，让他看起来不再那么惊惧和愤怒。他几乎算得上相当英俊。

他低下头，盯着手里的话筒。

然后他抓住话筒。

“我的名字是Tom。”他说。

一个停顿。

“我是一个酒鬼。”

\--

半夜一点，西区谋杀科第三小组的指定法医Phil Hendricks睁开眼睛。

他等待了一秒，又等待了一秒，然后抱怨着爬起来，经过一阵漫长的、恼怒的摸索后，在枕边找到手机，更多的抱怨，他没好气接起来。

“什么？”他说。

Phil听着电话里的话语，抓着枕头，有一会儿，他觉得自己听见了厨房里电冰箱的嗡嗡声，但那可能是个幻觉。

在客厅里的某个地方，墙上的钟在咔擦作响。

Phil花了大约半个小时赶到南区，出租车把他在离现场一个街区的地方放了下来，他走了几步，感觉脸颊都快冻掉了。但没心思去琢磨这个，只是把大衣的拉链拉紧，迅速地向前走。走到一半的时候，干脆奔跑了起来。

现场调查科已经到了现场，Phil看到一两个穿着防化服的熟人，但没有打招呼，他低头，钻过封锁现场的胶带，一直向里面走，没人拦住他盘问，没人说任何事情。

夜深了，除了巷子口站着的几个巡警，Phil没看到其他人，但是借着巡逻警车闪烁的灯光，他看见对面街上的几个窗口亮着，有一两张苍白的脸，穿着睡袍，好奇地看向这边。到了明天，这里会挤满了人。他想着，继续朝里面走。

Phil没带手电筒，但是现场调查科把聚光灯架设好了，所以他一眼就看到了Dave Holland警长，站在一个垃圾箱旁边。他快步走过去，留意地上的黄色塑料牌标记。

“他在哪儿？”Phil说。

“在救护车里。”Holland说。

Phil向前走了两步，看见垃圾箱后面的尸体。他生前是个高个子，但和Phil经验里一样，无论身高体重，在现场看起来总是很小。死者穿着一件浅色衬衫，一条长裤，后脑勺朝上，在他身下，有一滩黑色的东西，大约在腹部的位置。是血。

他的一只手伸在脑袋前方，仿佛在倒下前曾经想防御什么东西。

“这就是……？”Phil说，发现自己的声音很小。

“嗯。”Holland回答，安静地。“是他。”

救护车在巷子的另一头，门开着，Tom Thorne探长坐在那里，脸庞苍白，衬衫前襟有一块飞溅上去的血迹。两个急救人员看上去是在检查他的体征，Phil等了一会儿，看他们取掉血压计。他走过去。Thorne几乎没注意到他。Thorne肩膀上盖着一块毯子，表情与其说是惊吓还不如说是无动于衷，直愣愣地盯着墙壁。Phil注意到他的两只手半举在空中，显得怪异而滑稽，过了一会儿才意识到，那大概是为了方便保存手上的火药残余。

“Tom。”他说。

一开始没有回答，然后Thorne缓慢地转过脸，梦游一样，仿佛第一次意识到他在这里。

“Phil。”他说。

“你还好吗？有没有哪里受伤？”

“我还好。”

Phil点了点头，迅速地打量了一下周围，他看到了Yvonne Kitson探长在和DCI Russell Brigstocke交谈，Andy Stone警长可能在某个地方。总之，第三小组外勤人员应该基本都到了。除此之外还有几个制服警，有几个是Peel Central的，但他还没看到内部调查处的探员。

“我——”Thorne又说，突兀地，看着他，却没有聚焦。

“什么也不要说，你的工会代表来了吗？”

这个提问好像又转移了Thorne的注意力，他死死地盯着地面，显得若有所思。

“Tom？你打电话给工会代表了吗？”

缓慢地，Thorne摇了摇头，在Phil能继续说点什么前，继续盯着地板。

“我杀了他。”他含糊地说。

他举起一只手，仿佛无意识地抓挠脸颊。Phil第一次注意到，他脸上从颧骨到下颚也有血。颜色比其他地方更深，一时之间，他不知道那是Dirk Wilkins的还是Thorne的。但是在他提问之前，Thorne眨了眨眼，又回过了神。

“但我不知道这是不是正当防卫。”他说。

Thorne低头，看向自己的双手。

“我不记得了。“他最后说。

他的目光空洞而遥远。

\--

救护车把Thorne带走了，他们要把Thorne带到医院里，做一系列的身体和精神上的评估。Thorne温顺地上了车，肩膀上依然盖着那块毯子。他看起来就像是真的受了伤，Phil意识到，但很快就推开这个念头，没时间去想了。

Holland跟着去了，坐在救护车里，看着Thorne，表情不可阅读。

看起来就像是一半被吓坏了，一半却感到气恼。

Phil猜测这很可能是还在现场的大多数人的感受，

内部调查处的探员大约在Thorne离开不到五分钟后赶到，Phil不认识他们，他们径直走向Brigstocke，凑近去，说了些什么，Brigstocke点头然后又摇头，Phil找到犯罪调查科的车，想找一件多余的防护服，但是Matt——一个偶然会在下班后和他一起打牌的SOCO阻止了他，朝Brigstocke的方向示意。

“你不能参与这个案子。”Russell说。

在Phil和Andy Stone警长一起回到分局之前，他看到了赶来的法医，Hunter Thilbox，不算是最坏的选择。他迅速地向Phil点了头，看起来有点尴尬，之后他们回到分局，Stone试图说几个笑话，但Phil不知道他到底是想活跃气氛，还是干脆是个笨蛋，所以他没回答。

他在Thorne的办公室里呆了大约半个小时后，Brigstocke回来了，Phil站起来，想问他问题，然后看他脸上的表情，迅速吞下了要问的话。

“他和你说了什么没有？”Brigstocke说。

“没有。”Phil迅速回答。

他看得出Brigstocke一个字也不相信，但也看到了他背后不远处，一个正从大门口走过来的内部调查处探员，Phil和Brigstocke迅速交换了一个眼神，Brigstocke点了点头。

“他什么也没说。我猜。我打了电话给工会。”他最后说，然后匆匆走了出去。

Kitson是第二个回来的，看见他在办公室里却不显得惊讶，她自顾自地在桌子上找东西，然后打开电脑，大约过了一秒，她抬起头来。

“今晚有没有人可以看着Thorne？”

“他有个姨妈，上了年纪，住的地方离这儿几个小时。还有个他父亲的战友，但是挺远。”Phil回答，意识到了她是在问什么。“Tom怎么了？”

“Dave刚才打了电话，说还好。但他们建议找个监护人，他们不敢给他镇静剂，怕影响证词。”她没说出他们都在想的那件事情，自杀监视。

“我可以带他回去。”Phil说。

她点了点头，仿佛这正是她意料中的答案。

内务调查处的探员在大约十分钟后离去，走到大厅的时候，朝Thorne的办公室看了一眼，面无表情。Phil不知道他是在看谁，但却感觉胃里因为恐惧翻搅起来。

而且混合着不知所措的愤怒。

他知道为什么，却不知道是否应该这么做。

他站起来，泡了杯咖啡。

\--

Thorne在大约一个小时后被护送回办公室，Holland走在他旁边，伸手可及的距离，但却不和他说话，窗外天快亮了，但是大厅里依然没人，Thorne看起来依然有些恍惚，但至少能正常地走路了。没有那块毯子披在肩上，他看起来反而有些古怪。

他自顾自地走向Brigstocke的办公室，头也不回。

Holland朝Thorne和Kitson合伙使用的办公室走来，他身上带着消毒水的气味，看起来疲倦不堪。Holland一直是个看起来一脸坦率正直的年轻探员，无论他是刚加入的时候还是现在，总是有些孩子气。现在，他看着Kitson，仿佛希望知道答案。

“检查一切正常，受到了点惊吓。”他摇头。“记忆空白，他不记得了，他们说是惊吓和精神创伤导致的。”

他举起一只手，抓挠了一下脸颊。

“该死的记忆空白。”Holland重复。“不敢相信他居然那么说。”

Phil和Kitson安静地看着Holland深呼吸，仿佛想抓住一点勇气。

“谁今晚来盯着他？我猜没什么人？也许他可以呆在办公室里，我可以看着他，反正已经在加班了，算进加班时长就行了……”他喃喃地说。

“我带他回去。”Phil说。

Holland看了他一秒，然后缓慢地，他脸上出现了一个古怪的表情，几乎显得苦涩。

“对啊，还有你。”他说。

嘲讽的表情不适合Holland，Phil意识到。但他什么也没说。

Holland在一张椅子上坐下，Kitson继续收拾文件，Phil望着门外。

他们都不再说话。仿佛这样就能听到Brigstocke办公室里正在发生什么。

“他血液里酒精含量是0.65。”Holland最后说，安静地。

他没看向Phil。

\--

Brigstocke同意了Phil带Thorne回自己的公寓，实际上，他似乎显得很高兴。自杀观察。他的脸说。然后点了点头。

Phil本来想争论点什么，但他放弃了。

Thorne在回来的路上一直很安静，他们打电话叫了出租车。司机好奇他们为什么这个时间从分局出来，反复地提问，但是没得到任何回答。过了几分钟后，他就放弃了。路上大部分时间，Thorne都只是看着窗外，脸色依然苍白得骇人。除此之外，他看起来顽固而迷茫，大概正在脑子里执着地寻找缺失的那块拼图。

Phil带着他进了公寓，他在客厅站了一会儿，一动不动，有一瞬间，Phil几乎以为这是应激性障碍的第一次发作，但是不是，他只是径直走到沙发那里，坐了下来。

“抱歉我的都是单人沙发。”Phil说。

他含糊地发出了一种声音，也许算是件好事。

Phil检视了一下客房，试图回忆起上次清扫是什么时候，但他脑子里的东西太多，最后决定Thorne不会介意。他在壁橱里找到了额外的毯子，抱到客房的床上，确定还能睡。然后他找到了一件以前某个男朋友留下的T恤，Thorne穿着会有点紧，但这是唯一一件他能穿的。一切就绪后，他拿着T恤回到客厅，看见Thorne坐在那里，身体僵硬，看着墙壁。

“你还好吗？”他问。

“我不记得了。”Thorne说。

“没关系。”是句蠢话，但他不认为Thorne听见了。“你可以睡在客房里。来，睡觉吧。明天再说。”

但是Thorne好像没听到他说的，他缓慢地摇了摇头。

“我他妈的不记得了。”

“闭嘴，Thorne。赶紧睡觉。我们现在不需要——”

Thorne眨了眨眼，从喉咙里吐出一口气，肩膀耷拉下去，突然之间，他仿佛失去了所有力气。但缓慢地，他抬起头，Phil几乎可怖地发现，Thorne试图对着他微笑。

“没关系。”Thorne说，已经完全退进了他那个安逸、封闭、拒绝任何人进入的壳里。双手环抱在胸前。“你说得对，我一会儿就睡。”

“你有啤酒吗？”他最后问。

他的声音显得惊讶，仿佛纳闷自己为什么一开始没有想到。

\--

Brigstocke在Phil带着Thorne回公寓前告诉Phil不用请假，所以他明天不用早起。大门Phil在床上翻滚了半天，依然睡不着。

他听着客房里的动静。

有一会儿，他发现自己想着Kitson告诉他的，关于Dirk Wilkins如何看着审讯室的双向镜，一字一句地说，而Thorne站在那里，面无表情地听。

反正也没人还把它当回事了，是吧？没有一个人。那些个威胁，他们看了太多，也听了太多，然后就再也记不清了。它们没有一次成真的。一次也没有。

_我他妈的不记得了。_

\--

那是一个错误。

Dirk Wilkins的案子整个就是一个错误。

Yvonne Kitson先赶到了现场，她是那周的值班负责人，一个巡警报了案，然后她到了那里，大约一分钟后，她打电话给Thorne，Holland，第三小组所有人，Brigstocke当时正在和他的一个孩子争论为什么他应该自己做科学作业，而Thorne在和Phil一起坐在沙发上，第一百万次讨论为什么他们还是在这里，看着电视，喝着啤酒，单身而可悲。

Phil记得他正在回答Thorne，但他不记得自己说了什么。Thorne挂了电话，他俩一起赶过去，半路上，他们还在开玩笑Phil可以在Thorne的车里换防护服，Thorne不会介意，因为那实在是没什么好看的。

“噢，我身上有很多很值得一看的地方。”Phil记得他是这么回答的。

“你是说那个巨大的法国国旗形状的胎记吗？”这是Thorne的反击。

之后的事情Phil记不太清了，因为他希望自己忘记。

但他还隐约记得一些。

除了Dirk之外，几乎所有Wilkins都死了。

Phil之后在解剖室里呆了差不多一个星期，所有解剖台都满了，他和高级法医Ethan Owen一起合作，但除了必要的交流之外，他们几乎一句话也没说。大多数时候，解剖室里只有他和Ethan对着录音机说话发出的声音。时不时地，有探员会来看看进展如何，但是几乎都呆不满十五分钟。Phil记得，从左到右，Elena Wilkins（在大学的时候，她是Elena Brown，但是现在她是Elena Wilkins，她也是第一个被找到的，在客厅里，躺在地毯上，除了额头上的一个点四五的伤口，胸腹还有十多记刀痕），Betty Brown（在她女儿的旁边，但更靠近门，仿佛她曾经试图逃脱，但不知道为什么却没能打开门锁，她的脑袋被一个花瓶砸了无数次，打开门的时候，一个巡警转身就跑出去呕吐），Una Wilkins（调查员在楼上的卧室里找到了他们，睡在床上，蒙在枕头下面，仿佛在发出无声的尖叫，除此之外，被单被血染红），Yuri Wilkins。

他们在Yuri的卧室里找到了他，穿着睡衣，盖着毯子，毯子的边角还被细心地掖好了，怀里抱着一只泰迪熊。

他看起来几乎就是睡着了，除了太阳穴上的枪伤。

是Holland发现了他。Holland脸色发青，但是他没有转身就跑。他叫来了法医，然后站在卧室门口，久久地凝视着。

Ethan不愿意解剖Yuri，所以Phil做了。

Sam Karim警长在白板上写下了所有名字，再把相片贴上去（他们是在一本家庭相册里找到的，Brigstocke坚持要那么做），然后在白板的另一边，是现场的相片。在两边之间，Thorne用记号笔写下了一个名字：

_嫌疑犯：Dirk Wilkins_ _。_

那天晚上他们没找到Dirk，因为他不在现场。现场调查科怀疑他在屋子的某个角落里，但是没找到，但是在彻底搜查——甚至包括汽车的尾箱，Thorne想到的——后，Holland找到了他的联系方式，电话通了，他还活着。不，他不知道发生了什么。

调查初期几乎没人怀疑他，因为他提供的证据和他电话里的GPS都证明了当时他在城外，Holland确定了那个汽车旅馆的监视录像。然后Thorne和Kitson搭档询问，是的，最近他的婚姻情况是有点复杂，但他在努力。询问中断了一会儿，因为他仿佛梦游一样，不再听他们说话，眼泪止不住地流淌。

他中等个子，长相普通，褐色头发，褐色眼睛，脸上有种聚精会神的样子，但却不显得有精神，反而有些可怜。Dirk话不多，非常聪明，在大学里教数学，脾气不太好，据同事做证。

他提供了一个曾经和他妻子‘有过一点过去’的男人，和一个在工作上有争执的同事。但他们一个有不在场证明，另外一个那天晚上在巴黎。最后他使劲想，确定了是他的邻居。Kitson审讯的时候，Thorne却在认真地、怀疑地打量他。

这不是第一次，也不是最后一次。

然后就是Tom Thorne对抗伦敦司法系统，Tom Thorne对抗全世界式的循环。Phil本来可以嘲笑他有心理问题，嘲笑他大学的时候花了太多时间做朋克，但是Phil那时忙着把自己灌醉，在自己的世界里晕头转向。所以，Thorne横冲直撞，一路杀过无数挡在他面前的人，搞得所有人鸡飞狗跳，而他伤痕累累，这是一个十分熟悉的循环，熟悉到可怖。最后，Thorne找到了那个Dirk收买的替身，之后的部分似乎就没什么好说的了。

除了在上庭之前，那个流浪汉莫名其妙地死在了旅馆里。Dirk的律师立刻申请动议，提出取消庭审，他指出，检方唯一的证人已经不存在了。检察官告诉Brigstocke，法官给了他们24小时寻找新的证据。

Dirk走出法庭的时候面无表情，然后他转过头，对着Thorne微笑。

之后发生了什么就没人知道了，Thorne第二天出现在法庭里，拿着一个手机，里面有Dirk的认罪供述，Dirk没有回答，而他的律师指责那是合成的。两天之后，经过实验室的分析，法官承认证据可用。

律师申请精神错乱辩护。

后面的事情Phil记不太清楚了，但他记得一件事情：Thorne拿着那个手机，而Dirk在被告席上看着他，面无表情。

他脸颊上有一块伤痕。

Phil不愿意去想那是什么。

Dirk最后的结果是被关在高度警戒的精神病院里。而Phil总是想着那道瘀伤。

但他那时太醉了，没办法去想了。那些日子里，他和Thorne在一起，喝了那么多啤酒，假装看着电视，什么也不说。有时他们都睡着了，醒来的时候，发现他们在沙发上挨在一起，脑袋枕着大腿，脑袋枕着胳膊，几乎像是依偎在一起，仿佛无法承受某种寒意。没人谈论这个。

在那些日子里，这个说法听起来很不错。

你知道的，Thorne和他的那些秘密，总是可以用酒精和沉默埋葬。他对此很熟练。

而现在，鬼魂回来纠缠他们了。

\--

这也是一个旧循环，对吗？

\--

Phil快六点的时候醒来了一次，发现自己困在毯子和被单纠缠而成的一团乱里，蜷缩成一团，全身都是汗水。他笨拙地抚平毯子，试着又睡了一会儿，再次醒来的时候，窗外天已经全亮了，他抓起手机一看，十二点。

有一个未接来电，是Benji的。他决定忽视。

Phil拉开窗帘，阳光照在他身上，外面很安静。他眯起眼睛，脱掉内裤，打算在早饭洗个澡，或者说午饭前，爱怎么叫都行。

Thorne已经起床了，而他不应该赤条条地走进客厅，所以Thorne在沙发上抬起头的时候，Phil停顿了一下，转过身，回到卧室，找到一条干净的内裤，换上。他琢磨了一下，索性再穿上了一件T恤。

他不认为Thorne真的介意这点。

Phil走进浴室的时候，看见Thorne还在沙发上，半躺着，说不上他是不是合衣睡了一夜，或者到底有没有离开客厅去睡觉。Phil找出来的T恤和短裤依然放在另外一个沙发上。但Thorne脱掉了外套，起皱的白衬衫前襟上依然血迹斑斑。Thorne仿佛完全没注意到这点，或者只是不在乎。但除此之外，他还是一团糟。

他面前的咖啡桌上整齐地放着三个啤酒罐子。还不算多。

Phil听见他的无线电收音机被打开了。Thorne把音量调的很小。含含糊糊，仿佛某种街上传来的声音。

大概是没睡。

“你想吃什么？”Phil刷完牙的时候，对着客厅嚷嚷，拿着毛巾一边擦脸一边走进厨房，知道里面没什么东西，只是不想和Tom视线接触。无论如何，起床不到一个小时对于痛楚的相对无言来说实在太早了点。

“能吃中国菜吗？”

“捞面？”

“随便，谢谢。”

_谢谢。_ Phil在脑子里琢磨了一秒，拿起电话。他挠了挠后脑勺，如果李记中餐外卖的接线生感觉到了他的抑郁，他也不在乎。

外卖来的时候Phil正拿不准是该佯装打扫卫生，还是忍无可忍地询问Thorne他有没有违反规定给每一个人打电话询问案情。但Thorne坐在沙发上，面无表情，除了假装全神贯注地听收音机里的邮购商品广告之外，什么也不干，摆出一副美丽心灵的神气。Phil叫了他几声，Thorne回头，呆愣愣地，好像惊讶Phil还在那里。然后Phil就放弃了，琢磨自己打个电话问Brigstocke。

客厅里弥漫着一股难以形容的味道，混合着汗味、脏衬衫的气味和闷在鞋子里的袜子的潮湿气味。还有一种说不出的味道，就像是过热的引擎，就像是人缺乏休息，但又无法入睡、过度思考、找不到答案。说不上恶臭，只是让人感到憋闷和反感。

他们在咖啡桌上吃了外卖，Thorne那份几乎没动，他吃了几口，然后站起来，走进厨房，拿出半打啤酒，之后就只是一直在喝。他拿着啤酒罐，盯着墙壁，一副困在脑子里的样子。Phil吃了一半，然后把剩菜收起来放进冰箱，Thorne几乎没意识到。

他只是一直在喝啤酒。

电台里在播放一个广播剧，充满了录制的笑声，Thorne坐着，身体僵硬，有一会儿，他眼神黯淡而愤怒，但只是一瞬间，他又沉默了，继续抓着啤酒罐。

“去洗个澡，Tom。”Phil说。

沉默。

“去洗个该死的澡，不知道你注意到没，你很臭。你总不介意去洗洗吧？”Phil发现自己的声音突然变得轻柔，小心翼翼而不确定。他摇了摇头。“Tom。”

Thorne看着Phil，然后沉默地站起来，拿起沙发上的T恤和短裤，走进浴室。

Phil坐在沙发上，看着手机，他想了一会儿，找到Brigstocke的号码，但是不知道为什么，还是没有按下去。相反，他给Benji留了个语音邮件，说很抱歉，但今天他很忙，明天再详细解释。Phil按了发送，听着浴室里的声音。

他发现自己在想他不知道水响着是安全的，还是没有声音更好。

Holland呼叫了Thorne的电话一次，两次，然后他留了语音信息。Phil从厨房出来的时候刚好听到，他听完，然后打了Brigstocke的电话。

他伸手，从咖啡桌上拿起一罐啤酒。

Thorne花了一个小时洗澡，在Phil开始担心他晕倒之前走出浴室。他光着膀子，全身冒着热气，但至少记得擦了头发。他在客厅里站了几分钟，然后坐下，关掉了收音机。Thorne看起来还是一团糟，但至少他是干净的一团糟。

“Dave留了言。”Phil说，继续喝。

Thorne耸了耸肩，穿上T恤。

“电视的遥控器在哪儿？”他说。

整个下午Thorne差不多就呆在电视机前面，喝着酒，面无表情，难以阅读。他看BBC，从电视剧到科教节目，聚精会神。Holland又留了一次言，这次是叫Thorne回他电话。但Thorne仿佛完全没听到，只是又拿过一罐啤酒。

“你要吃点培根搭配那个吗？”Phil问。

“好主意。”

Phil等待了一会儿，然后决定再打了一个电话。

“我的酒精含量真的是0.65？”Thorne问。

“是的。”

Thorne看着屏幕，什么也没做，然后他把手里的易拉罐捏扁，朝垃圾桶扔去，没扔中。

他伸手又拿一罐，打开，继续喝。

Phil大约一个小时后出了门，他打算哄骗Thorne和他一起去，但是Thorne面无表情，电视的光线在他身上跳动，他说 _去吧，去约会。_ 一整天来，他第一次试着假装了一下表情。 _我不会在这个小时里尝试自杀。_ 他说。

他的微笑看上去像是从报纸上剪下来，再贴在脸上的。

所以我们又干起这种事来了。Phil想着，感觉苦涩。

“嗯。”他回答，“好吧。”

他在超市买了速食汤料，在熟食店买了香肠，在面包店买了面包，在走进烤肉店前停止了脚步，琢磨是否该打个电话给Thorne。最后还是作罢。他没买啤酒或者白兰地。然后Phil提着塑料袋走回公寓，路上停了下来，在楼下抽了支烟。

Thorne在沙发上蜷缩成一团，应该看起来古怪而滑稽，但说实话，更让人觉得痛楚。他的膝盖贴着胸膛，双手捂在脸上，仿佛感觉到了恐惧。

Phil关掉了电视。他在Thorne面前蹲下，塑料袋撞到了地板，比想象中更响亮。Phil的手刚碰到Thorne胳膊的时候，他甩开了Phil。

“你还好吗？”他说。

Thorne一动不动。

他执着地攥住Thorne的手，掰开他的手指，Thorne松开手，抽开胳膊，满脸怒容，但只是一瞬间。他爬了起来，肩膀高耸着，好像拿不准自己应该怎么做。Thorne的手伸向咖啡桌，他的手指拂过一个易拉罐，绊倒了它，他们看着空酒罐几乎毫无重量地倒下。没人说话。残酒从里面渗了出来。

“Phil。”他说，不比耳语更大声。

“垃圾箱底下有一把手枪。”Phil说。“应该是他摔倒的时候滑进去的，枪柄和扳机上都有他的指纹，他的手上有火药残余。”

“不要——不要说了。”

“调查员找到了两发子弹，一发在他胸膛里面，打中了肝脏，一发在墙壁上，子弹几乎完全变了形，他们要复原才知道口径，但从角度来看，是他发射的，但他们不能肯定是谁先——“

“ **不要说了！** ”

“我说完了。”Phil觉得脚正在变得麻木，他调整了一下姿势。“我们是不是又要再来一次？”

Thorne瞪着Phil，但Thorne太醉了，无论他想做出什么表情，在那麻木而松垮的脸上都不准确。除了恐惧，除了疲倦和迷茫。Thorne几乎梦游一样地点了下头，用双手捂住自己的脸，然后，他松开手，看向其他地方，用手指抓挠着脸颊。Thorne的身体颤抖着，但最后还是什么都没说。

Phil站了起来，走进厨房，准备做晚饭。

“我明天去和工会代表见面。”Thorne说。

他的声音含糊而幼稚，仿佛是在水下发出来的。

你高兴了吗？你不再生我的气了，对吗？那个声音说，讨好地。

_亲爱的Tom_ _，你这个可怜虫。_

水开了，Phil把速食汤的调料倒进锅里，看着汤汁平静了一下，然后重新翻滚，沸腾，除了胡椒和盐的气味之外，他不再去想其他东西了。

\--

Phil开车送Thorne回他的公寓，然后陪他上楼，Thorne换了衣服，再次走出卧室的时候几乎显得一切正常。新的衬衫、Thorne保留在正式场合穿的外套、裤子、皮鞋，还系了根领带。

Thorne剃了胡须，但右脸颊有些发红，以前那道横跨下颚的白色伤痕显得更加明显。但Phil什么都没说。

快出门的时候，Phil按住Thorne的肩膀，整理了一下领带。Thorne昂着头，他在Thorne的呼吸里闻到了酒气，但认定那应该来自昨夜的烂醉。

“保持清醒。”他说。

“嗯。”

\--

他把Thorne在分局放了下来。大厅里每一个人都转过头，好奇地看着他们。Thorne向前走，无动于衷，不回应招呼，也不回答问题。Holland坐在办公桌旁边，看着他们。Phil朝他快速地点了点头。Holland没换外套，他用他的忧伤狗狗眼看着Phil，一脸担忧，但也点了点头。

Thorne的工会代表个子不高，穿着一身有些僵硬的套装，她稍稍抬着头，打量Thorne。Thorne迎接她的目光，他依然显得苍白和焦虑，时不时举起手轻轻抓挠脸颊。他们互相交换了问候，然后Evans希望Phil能在门外等待。

Phil说他理解，然后走出门。

Brigstocke对他的来访不感到惊讶，头也没抬一下，“事情如何？”他说。

“不太好，昨天我在浴室里发现他坐在马桶上哭泣，他赤条条的，抽抽噎噎他就是个废物，拿着一把剃刀想自杀。”

“Hendricks医生。”Brigstocke打断他，干巴巴地。

Phil看着Brigstocke，他对着键盘，皱着眉头，满脸烦扰。

“一切都还好吗？”Brigstocke又问了一次。

“还好，老样子。”Phil老实地回答，视线越过Brigstocke的肩膀，看向他背后书柜里的相框。Brigstocek习惯把他的三个孩子的相片放在办公室里，Phil端详着相片，纳闷他是否真的喜欢家庭生活。

是的。Phil想起来了。

“把自己完全封闭起来了，一声不吭，其他还好。”Phil补充，沉闷地。他省略了啤酒的部分，或者他在厨房的垃圾桶里发现了更多空啤酒罐头的部分。“调查进行得如何了？”

“调查期间，不得泄露细节。”Brigstocke机械地说。他的声音在结尾的地方变得温和，用左手食指把老花眼镜重新推回鼻梁上。“即使内部调查处真的发现了什么，也不会告诉我。”

Phil耸了耸肩。拿不准Brigstocke是否在回避话题。

“我要请一个星期假。”他最后说。“反正我积累的假期都够我休息半年了吧？”

Brigstocke点了点头。

他打量了Brigstocke的孩子们的相片最后一眼，转身，准备走出去。

“Phil？”

“什么？”

“不要陷得太深了。”

一个停顿。

“你知道的。”Phil说，头也不回。“我对男人的品味烂到无可救药。”

他举起一只手。

“再说，我和Thorne有个婚前协定，生死相许，不离不弃，他死了之后热刺的季票和乡村音乐收藏归我。诱惑力太大了，不是吗？”

他说的时候自个儿感觉挺滑稽，但是说完后，只觉得笨拙。

\--

快到下午的时候，Phil意识到Benji没有回复留言，也没有再打过来。

他琢磨也许他该再留个语音邮件。但他最后决定Benji也许只是很忙。

无论如何，他还是留了个邮件，最后加上一句，希望默多克没有监听Benji的手机，开玩笑而已，期待见面。

\--

没人提议或者说点什么，Thorne也没什么看法。他在Phil那里住了下来，一天里大约有一半时间是清醒的，算是个不错的个人记录。

内部调查处从调查的第二天开始介入，一下午都在询问Thorne。Phil开始有点后悔请假了，考虑到这一整天他做的所有事情差不多就是吃了早饭（太油腻了，他的胃一直到下午都拧着），给实验室打了个电话，旁敲侧击化验结果（没什么新进展），看了一会儿电视（那个洗碗布真的有那么神奇吗？大概不是），早上的时候，Thorne尽可能婉转地表示，他想坐地铁，好好地想一想，而Phil要是不跟着他去第三小组，在他接受询问的时候在外面等待会更好一些。Phil现在一想，觉得更应该把Thorne扔进后箱里，再开车去Peal Centre。

他想象Thorne坐在那里，喝着咖啡，看起来随时都想站起来，夺路而逃，而他的工会代表坐在旁边，一直提示他可以不回答这个，不回答那个，所以，他确实就不回答。“你是故意的吗？”“为什么你在不带后援的情况下和危险的暴力嫌疑犯见面？”“你使用的枪支来自哪里？”“你有暴力执法的过去吗？”“你认为Frank Calvert的案子对你是否造成了什么影响？”

_我不记得了。_ Phil想着Thorne干巴巴的回答，嘲讽地。

快吃晚饭的时候，Phil打了Thorne的电话，没有应答，第二次，还是没有回答，他琢磨了一分钟，留了个语音信息，穿上外套，去下一个街区的中餐馆吃饭。吃到一半，他又打了一个电话。

八点的时候他到了The Adam，早到了半个小时，Benji露面的时候，他已经喝了几杯。Benji还是老样子，全身上下一丝不苟，头发梳得整整齐齐，在夜店里还穿着烫得笔挺的衬衫和皮鞋，表情就像是在准备登台演讲。他们亲吻脸颊，说了几句玩笑，一半都因为夜店的音乐音量而不得不大喊大叫。Benji心情不错，而且也没问什么问题，Phil一开始想解释，但是到头来不知道为什么一句也没提。他能闻出Benji洗了澡，但除此之外，他对Benji今天做了什么一无所知。他喝了一口酒，提议去跳舞。Benji摇头，笑着说今天他累得够呛，只想待着。

在那之后有一段安静的沉默，他们干巴巴地聊了几句，Phil发现自己一直在看时间，Benji也许注意到了，也许没有。快到九点的时候，Benji说他想先回家了，他眨着眼，显然期待Phil说点什么，但Phil不知道他想要什么回答。

“好吧。”Phil说。

他们在Adam的门口告了别，在室外，他们不接吻，不亲吻脸颊，Benji拥抱了他一下，转身走开了，一步，两步。

然后他停住了，小跑回来。

“你想去我那里吗？”他说。

“不……我很想，但是……”Phil停顿了一下，意识到自己说的话听起来有多怪异。“Tom在我那里。”

如果Benji感到惊讶，那么至少他没有表现出来。夜色掩藏了他鬓角的灰白色，抹平了皱纹。路灯照亮了Benji脸颊的一侧，他的脸上没有什么隐藏的表情，只是关切地看着Phil。

Benji看起来年轻了许多，但却不是天真的那种。

Phil怀疑他是否有看起来天真的时候。

“哪个Tom？”他说。

“Tom Thorne。你知道的，探长。那个高个子——我不记得你们有没有见过面。”

“我知道，探长Tom，我们见过面，你有次带他来过夜店，还有次——你记得吗？那次我们约好去吃饭，结果你告诉我Tom需要你帮助。然后我去了你们的办公室，发现——”Benji的视线迎上Phi的，但是说不上他脸上的表情是什么意思。

“他不总是那么怪异的。”Phil讪讪地说。

“你上次也是这么说的。”

有那么大约一秒的无话可说，然后Benji伸手，轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀。然后Benji微笑，挥了挥手。

“明天打电话给我。”他说。

然后他走开了。

Phil站在那里，不知道自己为什么感觉那么糟糕。

\--

Phil回到公寓的时候，Thorne已经回来了，值得高兴的是，他面前没有空啤酒罐，Phil脱掉外套，看着Thorne坐在沙发上，面前放着一块不知道从哪儿来的白板，写满了潦草的笔记，没有相片。

他走进厨房，把茶壶装满水，放到炉子上，然后回到客厅里，一屁股坐下。

“Phil，你今天过得如何？噢，Tom，稀烂，但感谢你的关心。”他说，沉闷地。

Thorne一声不吭。

Phil伸手，拿起一罐啤酒。

“IAB怎么说？”

Thorne摇了摇头。依然沉默。

突如其来的，Phil感觉到一阵怒气，他坐着不动，一直感觉它在身体里消退掉，变成另外一种情绪，不是失望，挫败。

他喝了一口啤酒。

“你从哪儿搞到的卷宗？Holland？”

一个停顿。

“Kitson。”Thorne回答，声音干涩而嘶哑。

仿佛他很长时间没有开口说话了。

“有什么进展吗？”

“没有。”

茶壶在厨房里响了起来，尖锐而刺耳。

Phil泡了茶，然后在Thorne旁边坐下，一开始没人说话，只是各自看Thorne的笔记，Phil看现场报告，看归档的证物描述，Thorne只穿了一件衬衫，汗湿而起皱，除了汗水的气味之外，空气里还弥漫着一股淡淡的气息，但不恶心。

Phil朝旁边挪了一下，感觉尴尬和不适。

现场调查科的报告很完整，几乎没什么遗漏的地方，也符合标准程序。上一次Phil打电话到实验室里的时候，弹道还在比对，唯一可以确定的是双方都开了枪，现场调查员在巷子的墙壁里找到了一发子弹，是个好消息，虽然因为打中墙壁而变了形，但口径和另外一把枪一致。现场没有其他人的痕迹。调查员在现场和实验室里分别还原了射击的场景，但只能肯定当时的站位，无法确定到底谁先开枪。

有一点依然肯定，Thorne血液里的酒精指数很高。

那天晚上早些时候Thorne在哪里？他们是否一起喝了酒？Phil努力地回忆。他能肯定他没去Thorne的公寓，他们也没去夜店。

这些日子里，要想起Thorne什么时候没喝酒反而变得更加容易。

他翻动着报告，意识到有一点很怪异。

“你的枪没有膛线。”他说。

“那不是我的枪。”Thorne回答。

“你用的那把。你还记得是从哪儿搞到的吗？”

“不。”

这些问题IAB应该都问了一次，两次，甚至十次，一百次，而Thorne脸色苍白，顽固地看着报告，仿佛不知道自己在哪里，却又清楚地醒着。

Phil盯着茶几，希望这一切都没有发生。他既觉得抱歉，又觉得恼恨。但却不上来是对什么感觉恼怒。

除此之外，只有一种细微的痛楚——无法忍受Thorne的表情，无法忍受Thorne在这里，脑子里有一片空白。而他连一句笨拙的安慰也说不出来。因为知道那没用。

感觉就像是他一直在看着其他人期待他能说点什么重要的话，再看着他们一无所获地走开。

茶已经冷掉了，没人碰一下。

\--

Phil起床的时候，Thorne已经起来了。

看起来Thorne把能找到的所有啤酒都喝光了，但客厅里的一切却都井然有序，茶几上的东西摆放整齐，垃圾全都清理了，视线所及的范围内，突兀的地方只有Thorne本人，依然穿着昨天的衣服，红着眼，面无表情，盯着白板。在上面，很多笔迹显然是擦掉了又写上去然后又擦掉。细密的小字挤在一起，可以阅读，却全部都是疑问。

全是打上了着重点的问号。

他不是起床了，他根本没睡。

在Thorne附近，空啤酒罐在地板上整齐地排列好了，不知道为什么，看起来有点可怖。

Phil觉得自己应该说点什么，但是到头来，他什么也没说，只是走进厨房，看着窗外。

没来由地，他觉得恐惧。

\--

下午Phil去技术支持科溜达了一圈，避开部门头儿，连哄带骗再加上威胁搞到了全部现场调查科的相片，他们不让他拷贝录音，所以他找了个安静地方，快进着听完，一直提心吊胆，害怕部门头儿冒出来，质问他为什么在这里。到了下午茶时间的时候，他又听了一遍，但发现自己听懂了每个词，却听不懂那些断断续续，夹杂着警笛声的现场和证物描述。感觉就像是反复盯着一副画，一直到出现幻觉。

趁其他人没注意的时候，他用手机录下了他觉得重要的部分，然后Phil找出他最友善的微笑，冲着Howard示意他搞定了。

“我一直在想一件事情，以前有磁带，十几年的案子从证物中心里找出卷宗，翻出来，运气好一点还是能听，然后是CD，他们说只能保存十年，隔段时间就要翻录，好吧。然后我们有了这些玩意儿，天知道能保存多久。”Howard没注意他，絮絮叨叨地嘟囔。

“我们那儿还在用录音机。”

“送过来还不是要转录。我简直可以想象，过个几年，系统一换，外包公司一换，冒出个探员，说他们需要一个什么什么案子的什么什么录音，然后找出来一看，文件格式怎么是这个？现在还有机器用这个平台吗？所有人都得干瞪眼。”Howard仿佛突然意识到了自己在说什么，显得有点不好意思，挥了挥手。

“希望你找到你需要的东西了。”他最后说。

这是一句很棒的话。

Phil走出实验室后打了电话，这次Thorne接了，虽然听起来还是半死不活，他不在公寓里，Phil猜到了他在哪里，有些同情Holland。他坐地铁回公寓了一趟，把新冲洗出来的相片加入Thorne的文件夹。本来想贴在白板上，但是转念一想，不知道为什么，还是没那么做。

他坐在沙发上，想起Thorne坐在救护车后面，脸色惨白，表情仿佛什么也感觉不到了。

Phil摇头，站了起来。

他又看了一次卷宗，最后决定他确实不是做探员的料。Phil看了一眼手机，四点，对很多事情来说都太早了，对很多事情来说都太迟了。没有未接来电，没有语音信息，没有短信。

他愣愣地看了一会儿窗外明亮的阳光，知道自己要做什么了。

\--

犯罪现场的黄色塑料袋还没拆掉，但Phil没看到制服警，这也不是轮班时间，他琢磨了一会儿，认为Jasmond也许觉得既然现场已经几乎彻底地走了一次格子后，没必要继续找个人看守了，或者用Thorne会喜欢的说法：既然这是个和Thorne有关的案子，Jasmond更看不出有什么必要。

地上标示证物位置的黄色小标志已经拿走了，但血迹依然清晰可见，垃圾箱几天没有倾倒，已经开始散发出了腐烂的气息，走进了后，Phil在血迹旁发现了几个香烟头和零食包装袋，但他决定那大概是附近的青少年趁巡警不注意的时候溜进来看热闹或者证明胆量的时候留下的。

他看着手里的报告，又走了一次格子，知道是徒劳的举动，但他总得做点什么。Phil还原了证物，站在调查科标示的Wikins开枪的位置，Thorne开枪的位置，举起手，用食指模仿枪口。碰，碰。

一枪打中了墙壁，一枪打中了人。

他向后走了几步，蹲下来，企图在垃圾箱底下再找到什么重要的东西。但是没有，除了不远处一滩干涸呕吐物的气味之外，什么都没有。

他回过头。看着那里。

\--

Thorne不接电话，Holland接了。

一个小时候，Phil和他都到了Kentish Town。Holland看到了他，走了过来，没有挥手，没有打招呼，他看着Phil旁边的什么地方。Phil从他脸上的表情猜测到了原因。

“Tom做了什么？”他说。

Holland摇头，不愿回答。

在走向离Thorne公寓最近的酒吧的时候，Holland又核实了一次Phil的想法，Phil在实验室下班之后打了电话给一个他认识的化验人员确认，他们在呕吐物取样里找到了唾液，而DNA测试证明了那是Thorne的。

“所以Thorne醉得够呛。那为什么他不可能是在他的公寓里喝醉的？”Holland问。

Phil有一会儿不太想说，但还是承认了从四个月前开始，他每个星期都要去Thorne的公寓里扫荡一次，清理所有比啤酒更烈的东西。他甚至动用了一些不太应该被提起的东西来威胁Thorne。所以这段时间里，Thorne要想弄醉自己，只能在众目睽睽之下。他要是惹人嫌到在酒吧里被呕吐物呛住都没人搭理，那Phil也没辙。

当时感觉像是个好主意。

“顺带一说，Tom跑哪儿去了？”

“不知道。”Holland回答，声音沉闷。

“Brigstocke呢？”

“气得要命。”

他们没继续聊下去，只是向前走。

酒保不记得那天晚上是否看到Thorne了，抱歉，忙碌的晚上，而且Thorne说实话也算不上显眼。Holland注意到安全摄像头，礼貌地提问了。酒吧主人同意他们检阅，前提是只要和Thorne有关的东西可以被采用，否则请拿搜查令。

没什么好争论的。

Holland用U盘拷贝了录像，然后他决定继续问下一家，还是没有踪迹，主人也拒绝提供录像，他们继续向前，Holland知道Thorne和Phil晚上的娱乐项目，询问是否应该去台球室看一看，Phil琢磨了一下，觉得Thorne不太可能在台球室里就把自个儿给灌醉了。

他又打了一次Thorne的手机，还是没人接。Phil再试了试公寓，留言机。

第五个酒吧的酒保记得Thorne。

Phil不记得他和Thorne来过这里。这个酒吧在一个孤零零的街区里，他们差点错过，Holland是依靠Google地图找到的。酒吧里装饰拙劣，满是酸啤酒的气味，一副被遗忘了的样子。很容易想象顾客都是什么样的人。Phil几乎想抬头，看看天花板上是不是钉满了匕首。

“那个高个子，我知道。因为他不应该再出现在这里的。以前没见过他。差不多半年前突然冒出来。一个人喝闷酒。一开始还有姑娘搭讪他，你知道，长得不难看，一副讨打的样子。有些就吃那一套。他谁都不搭理。惹眼。”酒保看了Phil手机里的相片一眼，耸了耸肩，继续把椅子从桌子上取下来。

“为什么他不应该再出现在这里？”

“像我说的，惹眼。和一个愣小子打了一架，场面挺难看，按理说两个都该踢出去了。但他说不会再犯了，掏了钱赔偿。就是那样，心一软。也不知道他为什么不去别的地方。现在一想，是有点怪。你们问他干什么？他是不是什么连环杀手？”

“两天前，他在这里吗？”Holland问，不为所动。

“在。他几乎每天晚上都在——我想想，是的。这里可说不上是什么热闹地方，你知道。他一般都在吧台旁边喝酒。”

“他是一个人吗？”

“应该是，这个我就不知道了。”酒吧耸了耸肩。

他又把一把椅子放下来，看着他们，仿佛惊讶他们还在这里。

“喂，我说得也不少了，能给个什么奖金吗？”他眨眼，一脸无所谓。

\--

Phil回到公寓里的时候，发现Thorne也回来了。

他在啤酒旁边瞥到了白兰地瓶子。

Phil在他旁边坐下，闻着他身上的酒气，满脑子都是乱七八糟的念头，但却什么都说不出来。

“你在办公室里做了什么？”他最后说。

没有回答。

“你查到了什么？”

没有回答。

“你还醒着吗？”

Phil等了一秒，两秒。

然后他站起来，拿起马克笔，白板上画着时间线的地方开头的部分写着下班，回到公寓，最后一部分写着值班警官赶到现场，中间是大片的空白，这是一个简洁而准确的概括，Phil意识到，讽刺地。他在中间挑了个地方，草草地写下：

_Thorne_ _在一个狗屎酒吧里把自己喝得烂醉。_

他没回头看Thorne，自顾自地走向卧室。

他只想睡一觉。

\--

你知道吗？我今天扮演了一下侦探。

你今天如何？

你有什么想说的吗？

\--

Thorne坐在海滩上。

他只穿着一件衬衫，不知道为什么，湿透了，也许是因为他脚下的浪潮，但他一动不动，只是目视着远方，海洋的深处。

海平线上可以看见海鸥，但四下寂静，除了海浪的声音。空气仿佛也凝固了，让人窒息。海潮起伏着，破碎而灰暗，表面波光粼粼，朝着岸边涌来。每后退一次，海潮就更向上一分。

Thorne半个身体已经泡在了海水里。而他仿佛视若无睹。

Phil觉得自己应该是在喊叫，但是什么声音都没出来。

浪潮平稳地上升着。很快，Thorne就会被吞没掉，葬身其中。他没有动弹，也没有张口呼救。

他甚至眼睛都没眨一下。

Phil睁开眼睛。发现自己在急促地呼吸。

他抹了一把额头上的汗水，想抓过手机，看看时间。

他转过眼。

黑暗里，有人在看着他。

\--

第二天Phil执意要送Thorne去分局，凌晨的时候他们用牛排给Thorne敷了一下，但他还是看起来像是被谁暴打了一顿，鼻青脸肿。

Phil一半感到愧疚，一半感觉Thorne活该。不过他在半夜把所有应该说的话都通过尖叫表达完毕了。所以一直到早晨，他们都很安静。

Thorne笨拙地解释了一下为什么他认为半夜站在Phil的床头旁边一点也不吓人，或者怪异。实际上，和没解释一样。不过考虑到他鼻子上挨了一拳，再被手机砸了一顿，多少也可以理解。

Phil不敢想象IAB看到Thorne这幅尊容会怎么想。

“抱歉。”下车前Thorne说，含糊地。

“今后别这么干了。”Phil说，希望听起来有点幽默感。

但大概是不可能的。

他本来不打算进分局，但回过神来的时候发现自个儿在谋杀调查小组的大厅里面。早晨十点，人人都在忙碌，写报告，打电话，喝咖啡，所有对话和求证都混成了一团。电话铃声此起彼伏，不时有人要求其他人安静点。没人注意他。Phil对着自个儿嘟囔第三小组应该帮他准备专用的茶杯了，但转念一想，他们很可能早就这么做了。

Holland大概和Brigstocke说了他们的发现，Phil看见白板的时间线上也添上了，他四处打量，没有熟悉到他愿意打招呼的人。他迟疑了一下，走进Thorne和Kitson的办公室。

Kitson在写报告。Phil在墙壁的公告栏上看到了，未破凶杀案又多了一起，猜测分配给了她，他站在门口一分钟，想不到开场白，感觉有点不自在。

“早上好。你看见Holland了吗？”他最后说。

“在弹道分析组那边。”Kitson头也不抬，继续把键盘敲得噼啪作响。“Wilkins的枪的弹道报告出来了。”

听起来是个暗示他撤退的信号，所以Phil也这么做了。

“Phil？”

“什么？”

“Thorne的脸是怎么回事？”她抬起头，看着他，脸上的表情难以阅读。

“他撞在门柱上了。”Phil说，轻快地。

他看得出她一个字也不相信他，但没关系。

“Tom昨天在办公室里做了什么？”快走出办公室的时候，他问。

“你得问他自己。”Kitson回答，又埋头写报告。

他走到大厅里的时候，还是没搞懂她脸上的表情是什么意思。

感觉就像是在问一些他不知道答案的问题。

其他的问题。

\--

Phil三个小时后在楼下的咖啡馆里找到了Thorne。Thorne坐在一个角落里，面前放了一杯黑咖啡，一口没动，只是愣愣地盯着面前放着的一份卷宗复印件。

Phil走过去，拉过一张椅子坐下。

Thorne抬起头，满脸疑问地看着他，眼神几乎显得呆滞。

“弹道报告出来了。”Phil说。

“有吻合的吗？”

Phil猜测自己脸上的笑容可能看起来有点狰狞，从Thorne背后的女侍应的表情来看。

“那要看你问的是哪一个。”他说。

Phil把报告的复印件放到咖啡桌上，Thorne抓了过去，急促地看了起来。内容Phil已经知道了，有六个案子的弹道吻合，地点集中在南伦敦的一小块地方，星星点点地散布在几个街区里，再突然跨过泰晤士河，出现在一个土耳其社区里，案件从药店抢劫到帮派凶杀，几乎样样都有。

“Holland看了全部报告——”“——这是把公用枪。”他俩几乎同时说出来。

“Holland也是这么觉得的。”Phil点头。“除了替你把住车门之外，你应该让他多干点本职工作。”

Thorne充耳不闻，依然盯着报告。仿佛无意识地，他反复抓挠着右脸颊，而在他的颧骨上，淤青已经变成了浅紫色。Phil有一会儿想问他是否觉得疼，但不知道为什么，还是没问。

“这会儿，Holland已经得到了Brigstocke的同意，正在去Pallions的地盘，把头儿带过来审讯……”他说。

“他们错了。”Thorne突然说。

\--

Thorne把Phil拽到了Brigstocke的办公室里。

或者准确地说，是Thorne在前面走，Phil跟在后面，试图把文件藏在外套下面。因为显然Thorne觉得在停职调查期间拿着自己案子的卷宗复印件，理直气壮地走进办公室没什么不对的。

他觉得自己有点受够了。

Brigstocke看他们的表情就像看白痴。

“啥？”他说。

Thorne关上门，抓住Phil的胳膊，从他怀里拿出复印件，Phil目瞪口呆，从眼角余光里看到Brigstokce的表情正在迅速从红色变成白色再变成红色。他站起来，关上窗户。

“你到底在发什么疯？”他说。

Thorne等待他做完，然后把弹道报告在Brigstocke的桌子上一张张地铺好。

“这把枪已经不在他们手里了。”他说，在Brigstocke想打断的时候举起一只手。继续说下去。“所有案子都是在2008年前的。记得吗？枪支回收计划。”

Brigstocke坐回椅子里，脸色铁青。

“该死。”他说。

“是的，该死。”

“有人愿意解释一下你们的内部术语吗？”Phil说，听见了自己声音里的嘲讽。

枪支回收计划，是2008年警视厅主要的模范工程之一。目标是回收枪支，无论是自制的，还是二手枪，还是曾经用于非法用途的枪支，无论型号，无论新旧程度，无论是否有证书，一律支付二十英镑，不登记姓名，不问来路。用Brigstocke引用的Jasmond的话来说：废铁换针头工程。

回收规则里面有个小漏洞，而且也被提出来了——回收得来的枪支上收集到的证据，是否可以视为可用？但开会讨论后被否决了，担心会影响回收的积极性，规定从枪支本身追查到的线索不能用于调查。

这个条例一出，整个伦敦所有分局抱怨不断，但是奇迹般地，枪击率确实在一段时间里下降了。

但是其中捅出了个篓子。

“这些枪本来都是要一次性销毁的，所以除了枪支回收与存档科之外，没人盯着。而有人决定赚点钱。而那个混蛋没意识到，在开会之前，所有枪支都做了登记，能做的都做了。”Brigstocke说，恨恨地。

“后面怎么样了？”

“枪到了街头，又犯了案子，弹道分析组一核对结果，整个警视厅就炸了锅。”Brigstocke回答。“他怎么也不肯说数量，也没法查了。最后也只收回了几把。好在后面也没再出过什么大乱子。每次一有这种枪冒出来，就得提心吊胆。”

“现在你是在告诉我，我们又揽了个屎篓子。”他看向Thorne。

“和Pallions无关，我不管你们是不是要问Roy Collins有没有付停车罚款，我只是——”

“闭嘴。”

Thorne的嘴唇抿成一条坚硬的线，脸上的表情又执拗又不服气。

Phil发现自己大概知道昨天Brigstocke的办公室里发生了什么了，突然地，他觉得自己也有点受够了。

他伸手，找到Thorne脸上淤青的地方，按了下去。

“你他妈的在干什么？”Thorne痛叫一声，后退一步。

“不，操你，操你们这个操蛋部门。我都搞不懂你们为什么一个比一个白痴，又不是你们有谁会付我工资，就凭着我他妈的是个完美的人类。”

“Hendricks医生！”

“你们也知道我是医生？那倒是稀奇事。因为从我走进这个部门以来——”

“ **Phil** 。”Thorne说。

“那种语气已经没用了。”Phil回答，深呼出一口气。

突如其来地，羞愧、担忧和愤怒混在了一起，他低下头，不想让他们看到他脸上的表情。

他僵硬地转过身，走出门去。

\--

Phil走路去地铁站。

他在地铁站口买了一包烟，上了地铁之后琢磨了一会儿这个事情的滑稽性，但还是拿出一支，然后想起没带打火机，他攥住过滤嘴，最后还是又塞了回去。

下车的时候，他把那包烟留在了地铁上。

Phil想了半天，还是觉得没必要打电话，他感觉很怪，把手机关了。Phil在附近的街区转了几圈，一直到怒火逐渐消退。半个小时后，他进了一家熟悉的土耳其烤肉店，吃了半份，发现自己失去了胃口，打包起来。Phil琢磨应该再打包一份，却不想那么做。

他还是打包了两份。

回到公寓后Phil发现客厅里的气味还是有些陌生，他把外卖放下，然后一屁股坐在沙发上。坐下才发现他用他借给Thorne的T恤垫了座。Phil把T恤抽出来，拿在手里，还没凑近就闻到一股酒气和汗水味。

他想着自己为什么有种做下流事被抓了个正着的感觉。

有一会儿，他想把T恤扔开，最后还是又放在扶手上。

Phil想了一下，掏出手机。

他拨了Benji的号码。

\--

Thorne大约两个小时后才回到公寓里。

他没打电话，没留语音信息，也没提着一塑料袋罐装啤酒——这些天里，除了盯着卷宗，他做得最多的好像就是这件事。

实际上，这些天里，第一次，Thorne看起来像是喘过了一口气，确实地在呼吸。

他在沙发上坐下，紧挨着Phil，把卷宗的复印件放在桌子上。

“我很抱歉。”大约一分钟后，他说。

Phil耸起肩膀，觉得身体僵硬了起来。

“没关系。”Phil最后说。

Thorne点了点头。表情说不上尴尬，但是显得有些迷茫。不知道继续说什么。

“所以你们接下来要顺带侦破一个快两年的悬案？”Phil说。“还不是你们部门的。”

“差不多就是那样。”

Thorne的语气就像是他听见了Phil在说什么，而Phil拿不准这是件好事还是坏事。Thorne抬起脸，看着他，仿佛是在等待下一句对白。Phil等待了一会儿，然后发现自己笨拙地伸出了一只手，仿佛是想拍一拍Thorne的肩膀。

他及时地收了回去。

Thorne没有注意到，因为在那之前，他又一次看向卷宗了。

\--

之后的两天里，Thorne一直在分局和很多地方跑来跑去，不是在被内务部探员讯问的时候，他就是在外面。Thorne打了很多电话，也问了很多问题，Phil猜测大部分时间Brigstocke都在假装不知道Thorne在分局里做什么，而且他也觉得Thorne知道如何保持低调。内务部不信任Thorne，这不是个秘密。但Kitson说，他什么也没说。她没说她是怎么知道的，或者她为什么知道。但Phil相信她，而且也不打算问。

公寓里又多了一块白板，现在Phil的客厅从一个简洁、堆满了脏衣服、杂志和各种包装袋的地方迅速变成了Thorne在第三小组的办公室的翻版。唯一的区别是他有暖气和空调，而且的确管用。前几天Thorne还把客厅打扫了一下，但现在看起来，他决定自甘堕落，把洁癖放到一边了。

至少他开始洗澡了。

Phil依然在实验室和技术支持组打听消息，没有更多的新东西。Thorne那把枪依然是个谜，没有膛线，被人故意磨掉了。这代表什么？Holland有个理论，但是没有证据支持。而且他们依然不知道枪是哪儿来的。Thorne对失忆这个念头适应得不是很好。但即使他对这件事感觉挫败，他也只会抱怨马克笔不好写。

内务调查部依然没决定是否起诉，而Phil觉得他们是在等待第三小组的调查结果。而随着Thorne越来越不像是个缓慢的、板着脸的、咿呀说着梦话的罗梅罗版僵尸，Holland的心情也好了起来。有一天下班后Holland到Phil的公寓来了，刚进门的时候显得有些拘谨，然后注意到客厅的整洁程度的时候，又紧绷起来。他们叫了外卖，分析案子。Thorne和Holland讨论过这个问题，他们决定把一切Thorne的发现都算作Holland的——他更需要升职和加薪，Thorne半开玩笑地说，干巴巴的。

Phil和Benji在午餐的时候见了一面，他试着解释了一下，但是在Benji请求他不要继续一边吃东西一边说话的时候，他感觉很高兴。

这段时间里很久没感觉到的轻松愉快。

“Tom怎么样了？”Benji问。

“哪个Tom？”

“住在你那里的那个Tom，他还住在你那里吗？”

Phil发现自己不知道为什么犹豫了一下。

“是的，他还住在我那里。”他说，谨慎地。

“希望他能把一切事情都理顺了。”

“谢谢。”

“你谢什么？”Benji说，几乎有些好奇地看着他。

如果Phil脸上的表情有些僵硬，他也确保了自己足够及时地端起茶杯掩饰。

Benji一如既往拒绝AA的提议，付了账和小费。他把Phil送到公寓楼下。

“我得回去了。”他说。

“嗯。”Phil回答。

有一瞬间，他凑过去，想亲吻Benji的脸颊，其实也没什么其他的意思，就是一时的冲动，但是Benji后退了一步，他看着Phil，有些不好意思地微笑，摇了摇头。

“抱歉。”他说。

Phil点了点头，挥手告别，转身上楼。

\--

深夜的时候他睁开眼，因为模糊的梦而感觉迷茫，不知道自己在哪里，他觉得孤独和寒冷，觉得自己一无是处，不被需要，迷失了。

Phil喘出一口气，再次从梦里醒来。

公寓里一片寂静。

他看向床边，没有人。

他翻身又睡。

\--

一天后，Thorne查到了那个枪贩子。

Phil隐约觉得Brigstocke又得在部门之间调和关系了，但是Thorne显然一点也没意识到。他排查了南伦敦所有已知的枪贩子，再和档案比较，最后亲自上门去问，排查亲戚关系， 讨论的时候Holland指出这是白费时间，当初调查火器管理科肯定也这么排查过，但Thorne登门拜访后，证明他们确实想到了，也排查了，只是当时各地分局的系统还没有完全整合，没人想到也没办法去查跨郡的数据，而之后这个案子又一直搁置着。

于是，又是一轮排查后，Thorne找到了。

但Brigstocke看了申请，认为证据不足，要求更多证据。

而且他想知道为什么三天之内，有那么多人投诉Holland警长态度粗暴地登门骚扰，但据他所知，Holland警长在那些个时间里，明显正坐在办公室里。

Phil也想知道为什么。而Thorne只是耸了耸肩。

然后Holland和Andy Stone一下午都在Pallions的地盘忙活，Holland有个想法，而缉毒科同意和他们合作。他们抓了个药贩子，在数据库里一查，三次记录。药贩子一开始非常紧张，咬定绝对不会说任何东西，他们绝对别想他让开口。但是当他知道他们问的是谁的时候，显然很是惊讶，然后什么都说了。

Brigstocke动用了点关系，说是在晚上之前能搞定搜查令，Kitson和Holland写报告，整理资料，签名，然后飞虎队的DCI和Kitson讨论好了战术计划，说定了行动时间。

在这一团忙碌的活动中，Thorne显得很是安闲，他依然在一次又一次地看卷宗，依然在喝啤酒，但他表情不再死寂，也不再闻起来像是个酒桶。他开始吃饭了，有一两次，他甚至好像真的注意到了Phil的精神状态。

晚饭的时候，Holland没来，要为明天做准备，所以Phil叫了外卖，他俩在咖啡桌上面对面地坐着吃，相对无言。

然后Phil拿起遥控器，打开了电视。

Thorne没有反对。

那天晚上，他们没有讨论案子，Phil坐在沙发上，Thorne坐在地板上，他们安静地看了曼联对曼城的比赛，Thorne喝到第五罐啤酒的时候，停了下来，他心不在焉地抓挠头发，但表情几乎是平静的。Phil发现自己不知道为什么，半心半意地伸手拍了拍他的大腿。“会好起来的。”他模糊地说。无力的词语，笨拙的安慰，谁也帮不了。Thorne没有回头，没有嘲讽，依然迷失在自己的想法里。

Phil的鼻子里充满Thorne头发的气息，这个念头让他感觉畏缩，但却不知道为什么。

之后Phil喝完了剩下的啤酒，快去睡觉的时候，Thorne收拾了外卖，包裹好，扔进垃圾桶里。

“这次你们有把握吗？”Phil说，看着白板。

沉默。

在Phil觉得Thorne不会回答，于是从沙发上起身准备洗澡和睡觉的时候，他回答了。

“我不知道。”他说，模糊地，但听起来既不沉闷和也不嘶哑，“但我希望能成功。”

\--

Phil抱着枕头，琢磨是否应该下床去弄点东西吃的时候，Benji打来了电话。

Phil翻了个身，背压进床垫，把手机贴到耳边，他等待着，Benji问好，以一种漫画式的方式，描述他一天的工作，Phil挺喜欢听他说这些东西，但不喜欢他佯装做作的语气。Benji说完议员和议会后，安静地呼吸，在Phil想要说话之前，他为昨天Phil公寓楼下的事情道歉，他的声音平静而从容，而Phil发现自己正在缓慢地点头，他回答没关系，然后把枕头拉到下巴下面，纳闷自己为什么感觉空荡荡的。

他们聊了大约半个小时，大部分都是Benji在说，Phil任由他的声音冲刷过自己的耳朵，想着断断续续、互相不联系的事情，疲倦、安全和不安都混在了一起。客厅里很安静。他想着Thorne是否正在很小心地走进厨房，拿一瓶啤酒，一边喝一边看着窗外，纳闷自己在干什么。

“——你愿意明天过来我这里吗？”

“……什么？”Phil花了大约半秒才反应过来。

“我在想，我们有一段时间没好好见过面了，而且你那边Tom的那些情况也挺烦心的，我觉得。所以，我想我们应该见个面，明天我有时间，新餐厅，老电影，你意下如何？”

Phil的鼻子埋进床单里，感觉呼吸进的空气温暖、潮湿，充满了一种让他既觉得抚慰又失落的气息，仿佛来自于某些已经遗忘了的记忆，让他觉得仿佛有什么地方隐隐作痛，但却并不恼人。

他的手指轻抚额头上的卷发，费劲地梳理回去。

“好啊。”他说。

挂了电话之后，过了一会儿，Phil起身，他小心而安静地打开卧室的门和穿过厨房，瞥了一眼Thorne，他在睡觉，一条腿耷拉在地板上，脸埋在毯子下面，除此之外，也没其他的什么。

Phil在柜子里找到了威士忌，这是唯一一种Thorne不会碰的酒，所以他发现自己的存量好像越来越多了。他给自己倒了大约一指深，站在冰箱前喝完。Phil把杯子留在洗碗池里，注意到Thorne把他堆积的盘子洗了。

从窗户看出去，天空是深蓝色的，因为地面的光线而显得模糊，在这个时间，这个街区，街道显得寒冷而安静，但是在更远的地方，他可以听见汽车行驶和鸣笛的声音，还有电视和收音机的声音，让他想起还在医学院的时候，住在学生公寓里，而无论夜有多深，对面公寓住的艺术生系学生的灯光仿佛从来不会真的熄灭，一直有人走来走去，有时是在工作，有时是在互相交谈，有时他们是在开着收音机，欢笑和派对。

而Phil在面对着解剖图谱，纳闷他是否应该吃掉冰箱里保存的那份培根三明治，纳闷David今晚什么时候回来，是否会回来。

那是过去的事情了。

他回到卧室里，重新躺下。在再次睡着之前，他把手伸进内裤，快速地套弄了几下，用枕头压抑住呻吟和呜咽，Phil背脊弓起，颤抖着，牙齿咬住床单，然后完了事。用卫生纸清理干净后，Phil在床边坐下，闻了闻手上残留的气息，无言以对。

接下来的时间里，他沉沉睡去，没有做梦。

\--

早晨的时候Thorne做了薄煎饼，Phil好奇他是在哪儿找到了面粉，或者在哪儿找到了鸡蛋，考虑到他最近一次在自己厨房里见到鸡蛋是在差不多三个月前，而且从来没买过面粉。

他在餐桌旁坐下，Thorne把煎饼从平底锅里铲到盘子里，再倒上糖浆，把盘子推到Phil面前，他自己那份什么也没放，他也在餐桌旁坐下，拿起刀叉。

牛奶放在桌子旁边。他们安静地吃。

“你看起来一副才上过床的样子。”Thorne说，头也不抬，他的声音太平板了，Phil不能肯定他是否在开玩笑。

然后他翻了个白眼，决定忽视。

Thorne洗盘子的时候，Phil纳闷他是否显得有点过于平静和从容，但决定还是不要问。

一上午Thorne都没出去，或者像困兽一样绕着客厅走来走去，他只是坐在沙发上，看着笔记和卷宗，有一会儿，他好像真的注意到了自己身上衬衫的气味，皱着眉头闻了一下。Phil等待了一秒，然后他的注意力又转移了。

他挫败地觉得也许他应该去超市为Thorne买打折衬衫了。

大约半个小时后，Thorne突然抬起头。

“昨天是怎么回事？”他说。

“啥？”

“你昨天回来，表情就像是你们的头儿逼着你取掉耳环那时候一样。”

“没什么大不了的。”Phil看向电视。“你知道的，你爱不爱我，我爱不爱你之类的。我们亲了一下把问题解决了，还说定了今天晚上约个会啥的。”

Thorne看起来像是没听懂，但他没继续说下去。

中午的时候，Thorne的手机响了起来。Phil看着他脸上的表情，知道大概是怎么回事了。

Thorne听着电话，简短地回答，大约半分钟后，他挂掉了电话。

“今晚行动。”他说，“怎么了？”

“没什么。”Phil回答。

\--

Benji的司机Gavin在Phil的公寓楼下等他，Phil掐掉了烟头，用餐巾纸包好，捏在手里，不管Gavin一声不吭地为他把着车门多少次，Phil始终都觉得不自在，拿不准自己是否应该做点什么。

他手心里的餐巾纸依然温温的，但也许只是个错觉。Phil钻进后座，把纸团扔进烟灰缸里，他闻到了一股香水的气味，觉得有点晕眩，Benji在后座的另一边看着他，微笑起来。

“你看起来不错。”Benji说。

“我一直都看起来不错。”Phil回答，半心半意地。

汽车发动起来，驶向西区。

_下午的时候Phil_ _和Thorne_ _去了分局，Brigstocke_ _看到他们，停顿了一下，把手里的茶杯放到一张写字桌上，脸色铁青地看着他们。然后在Phil_ _注意到之前，发现自己已经和Thorne_ _一起被押了出去。_

_Phil_ _从烟盒里拿出一根烟，琢磨自己是否以后该折腾几个探员，Thorne_ _没搭理他，然后他们又溜了回去，Kitson_ _看见了Thorne_ _，面无表情，打开了办公室的门。_

_“Brigstocke_ _说了你不能在这里。”她说。_

_“我知道。那么，行动计划是什么样的？”Thorne_ _回答。_

汽车在Half Moon Street停了下来，然后Gavin把车开走了，Phil和Benji慢慢地走过去，他伸出胳膊，勾住Benji的手臂，Benji面无表情，肩膀抵住他的肩膀。夜色晴朗，不算寒冷，但Benji穿了一件灰色的长外套，下面是海军蓝的短外套，他昂着头，好奇地看着天空，Phil端详着他的脸，拿不准自个儿为什么觉得轻松了很多。

Benji预订了一家日式餐厅，他俩面对面地坐下，Benji解下围巾，折叠起来，放在桌上，他看着Phil，突然又微笑起来，有些促狭，他知道Phil不是是日式餐厅的狂热爱好者，总觉得有些手脚僵硬，仿佛公牛坐在瓷器店里。Phil挑起一边眉毛，在桌子下踢了他的皮鞋一下，Benji面不改色，继续对着吧台旁的厨师微笑。Phil也微笑起来，他们安静地等着第一道菜。

“有一段时间没这么做了，感觉我都快忘记要怎么约会了。”Benji说。“开会，报告，资料，谁和谁又偷情了，好像我是在和议会交往。”

“是的，我想是……”

“还在想着你的前男友吗？”

“什么？”

“Tom。”Benji稍微俯身过来，Phil几乎以为他是要伸手触碰他，但不是，他只是把Phil肩头的一点东西拍下。“我听说你们住在一起。”

“你知道的，旧情难忘嘛。”

“你今晚看起来很棒。”Benji又重复了一次，直视他的脸庞。

在Phil想到怎么回答之前，第一道菜上了上来。

_是Thorne_ _叫他保持原定计划，和Benji_ _一起出去的。_

_在Thorne_ _和Kitson_ _的办公室里，Kitson_ _用假装写报告作为防御，简略地说了一下行动计划和方针。他们晚上行动，两个小组包围Simon Hill_ _，又名‘坦克’的公寓，然后进去，没什么太离谱的，除了不考虑缉毒科也和他们一起行动，而且那栋楼恰好还有个可能的冰毒炮制车间之外，或者说，他们可能还有些军火储备，而正好在居民区里。飞虎队准备趁晚上十点防备松懈的时候进去。她顺便嘲讽了一下这些日子里，所有人好像都在为Thorne_ _打破了一条又一条的规则，Thorne_ _没吭声，但身体有些僵硬。_

_他喃喃地道了歉，然后办公室里沉默了下来。_

_“够了。”Kitson_ _说，举起一只手，仿佛感觉疲倦。“就像你真的那么觉得。”_

_她深深地看了一眼Phil_ _，但他不知道那代表什么。_

_“你是不可能参加行动的，你应该知道。远观也不可能。”Kitson_ _又说，尖锐地。_

_“但是……”_

_“IAB_ _在找Holland_ _问话，他们认为他在包庇你。你也许想知道，他什么都没说。”_

_“我知道。”Thorne_ _回答。仿佛也感觉到了倦意。但他依然昂着头，直直地看着她。他们对视了大约半分钟，然后移开了视线，充满了怀疑、不安和焦虑。_

_“你怎么办？”Phil_ _说，突兀地。“我想你应该呆在我那里。”_

_“不。”Thorne_ _说，缓慢地摇了摇头。肩膀松弛下来。单薄的墙壁外，有人在大声叫喊着某个探员的名字，要他立刻过去。电话铃声响个不停，混杂着茶壶的尖锐鸣响。一片混乱，一个正常的周五下午。_

_“我想呆在这儿，行动的时候。如果没关系的话，反正晚上这里也没人。”他说，抬起眼，看向Kitson_ _。Kitson_ _迎上他的视线，耸了耸肩。_

_“你到底有没有——”_

_“听着，我没事，去约会，好吗？”他又说了一次。_

_“你在这儿也没什么用。”他补充。_

_听起来很有道理。_

_而在那一瞬间，Phil_ _也允许自己去相信这一点。_

第二道菜端上桌的时候，Phil的第一道菜几乎没怎么动。他感觉有些不好意思，看着侍者把盘子端开，Phil试着阅读他的表情，但觉得最好还是不要那么做。天气寒冷，生冷食物，他感觉胃里有些沉甸甸的。

他觉得他应该打个电话给Thorne，问问情况如何。

几点了？他们现在行动了吗？

“怎么了？”Benji问。

“我想我有点感冒。”Phil回答，突然有点厌恶他照顾人的语气。

他停顿了一下，感觉不安。

“对不起。”他回答。

Benji嘴唇的线条变得柔和起来，看着他的眼睛。

“你不需要道歉。”Benji说。然后他伸出一只手。

“这样，你不喜欢觉得自己浪费食物的话，可以把你的那份给我，在议会呆了一天，我正觉得饿。”

“没关系。”Phil发现自己确实是笑了起来，虽然不明显。“我觉得一小盘龙虾还是难不倒我。”

Benji的手指在桌子上碰到了他的，抚过他的指关节，他抬起食指，轻轻地按住他的手。

第四道菜的时候Phil表示道歉，起身去门外打电话，他呼出的空气带着柚子酱油的气味，一秒，两秒，Thorne接起了电话。

“怎么了？”Thorne说，声音很低，仿佛担心有人会听到他说话。

Phil看着街道对面一秒，觉得新年夜的时候这里看起来一定不错，然后他把手机贴近耳朵，问情况如何，不，他们还没有行动，Thorne的声音有些焦躁，还有一些东西，Phil觉得自己不太确定，他再问了一次Thorne是否希望自己过去，隐隐约约地，他已经猜到了Thorne的答案，然后沉默了一会儿。

“你的约会如何？”

“还行。”

“那就好。”

“有消息我会打电话的。”Thorne说。

Phil试着从他的声音判断他是否喝了酒，但听不出来。几秒之后，他挂了电话，回到店里。

“工作上的事。”他说。

第五道菜的时候，电话响了起来。

“他们开始行动了。”Thorne说，语气显示出他不想交谈。Phil挂掉了电话。

“抱歉。”他看向Bneji。

他们聊了一会儿，絮絮叨叨，Phil时不时抢白几句，Benji接过去，揉了几下，又扔回他的球场，他们分着吃各自菜单上的食物，烤牛肉，白子，刺身，Benji耐心地每道菜都帮Phil讲解，Phil大部分都没听懂，但他依然在听。Benji最后坚持要Phil吃他那份鳟鱼拼盘，即使Phil表示他不是很喜欢鱼类……然后他勉为其难地吃了一口，然后那道菜Benji一口也没吃到。

他一直时不时地看手机，确定是否有未接来电或者短信。他抬眼的时候，都能看到Benji的视线，但Benji没问。到最后一道菜的时候，Benji把点心也给了他。然后看着他吃完，Phil翻了个白眼，问他为什么一定要表现得像是有看人吃东西的特殊爱好一样。

“没准我真有。”Benji说，看着他，显得深思熟虑。

“没准默多克真在你手机上安了窃听程序。”Phil指出。

Benji结完账的时候，Thorne还是没打电话，Phil想着再打一次电话，但不知道为什么没那么做，琢磨回到公寓后再打电话，Benji一边走向他，一边重新系上围巾，他停顿了一下，凑过来，嘴唇轻轻拂过Phil的脸颊，Phil有些吃惊，看着他。

“去我那儿吧，嗯？”他说。

Phil双手揣在夹克口袋里，肩膀耸起，叹出一口气，舌头上依然有芥末的味道。

“去了有机会上床吗？”Phil说。

“你猜。”

Phil假装震惊地深呼吸，然后他俩侧身，让另外一个客人走出去，Benji继续盯着他，Phil伸出一只手，轻轻地摸了摸脸颊。

“那我猜得由我自己去发现吧，顺带一说，我还饿着。”

“别乱想。”

“你这个 _老色鬼_ ，我是真的还很饿。”

半路上Gavin没停车，Phil看着Benji，Benji耸了耸肩，说他的房子里有火腿和红酒，他一脸真诚，Phil猜测每个字都是真的，但是估计在明天早上之前他一件也见不到。

也许除了红酒。

Benji的房子里没人，他打开了灯，Phil脱掉外套，再看了一次手机，然后他在沙发上坐下，Benji在他旁边坐下，大约一秒后，凑过来吻他，他们互相亲吻了一会儿，Phil顺势被按在沙发上，感觉手伸到衬衫里，Benji新长出来的胡须刮过他的脸庞，他闻到了发蜡的气息，还有香水，Phil吞咽唾沫，感觉腹部之间逐渐升腾起来的欲望，他的双手掠过Benji的肩胛骨，手指触摸和寻找肌肉。Benji的声音变得深沉而陌生，手掌包裹住他的两腿之间。Phil咬住他的衬衫领子，手指从他的腋下滑到胸膛前，因为他身体的颤抖而变得恍惚而愉快，过了一会儿，Benji起身去浴室准备，Phil脱掉衬衫，想着也许他该去酒柜看看。

他看着自己的夹克。

Phil停顿了一下，掏出手机。

无人应答，转去了语音信箱。

他把手机放到咖啡桌上。

Phil站起来，走向卧室。

\--

Benji起床的动作弄醒了Phil，他呻吟着，看向窗外，天还没全亮，朦朦胧胧。Phil嘟囔着抱住被子，询问时间，Benji打开衣柜，叫他继续睡，说是还不到七点，但选区有事，他要过去一下。

Phil从枕头上稍微抬起头，看向他，Benji已经换好了衬衫，洗漱一新，他看着Phil，不知道看到了什么，微笑起来，走到床边，俯身亲吻了一下他的脸颊。

“你很臭。”他说。

“闭嘴，滚开。”Phil抱怨，把枕头拉过脑袋，一直到听不到其他声音。

大约半个小时候，他完全清醒了。Benji已经出门了。Phil缓慢地爬起来，坐在床边，捧着脑袋，觉得自己需要喝一罐啤酒。

他在洗手间找到了自己的牙刷和漱口杯，看着镜子，突然有些纳闷Benji会怎么处理前男友留下的这些东西，应该有吧？他不确定，但觉得应该可能曾经有过一两个能把牙刷放进洗手间，把拖鞋放到鞋架上的男朋友。或者女朋友。看情况。但Benji从来不谈类似的话题，如果可能的话，最好是不要谈及其他人。

Phil琢磨回去之后再剃须，他洗了澡，然后回到卧室，在地板上找到牛仔裤，在床边找到袜子，他琢磨了一下，草草地铺好被子，把床单抚平，然后检查了窗户，回到客厅里，穿上衬衫和外套。

他看了一眼手机，没有任何短信、留言和未接来电。

Phil继续检查门窗，然后重新设定了防盗系统，他穿上靴子，伸了个懒腰，琢磨自己应该在外面找个地方吃早饭，还不到九点，也许可以去吃拉面，他还饿着。

坐地铁的时候Phil脑袋枕着窗户，猜测Thorne应该已经回来了，他们也许可以聊聊进展，但不是现在，也许他们还可以聊一聊他的约会，就像以前一样。

下车后他在离公寓两个街区的地方吃了半份全套早餐，许多咖啡，然后打包了一份，知道Thorne可能还睡着，快走到公寓的时候，他收到了Benji的短信，说会议很无聊，他是否还在睡，他决定等会儿再回。

他现在只想一个人，散一会儿步。

一个邻居对他微笑，头顶上，阳光正从云层里倾泻而下，仿佛一块巨大的、重叠的灰布之间有了无数缝隙，云海之间，浅金色的阳光照亮了雾气，在这一切上面，天空变得透明而高远。

Phil把牛皮纸袋塞到腋下，按下密码，再重新拿回手里，关上公寓大门，朝楼上走去。

他觉得他应该是在想着，下个星期回到实验室的时候，应该怎么和其他同事打招呼，说些无聊的话，也许谈一谈这个案子，或者不。

他走过第一个拐角的时候，就看到了Thorne的脸。

苍白，僵硬，双眼紧闭。

在那一瞬间，他依然在迈步，但身体却停止不动了，无法前进，内心里全是惊吓到出不了声的恐惧，感觉后颈上的汗毛全部炸了起来。他看着Thorne。

躺在他的公寓门口，两条腿蜷曲起来，脑贴着门，在那一瞬间，Phil发现自己坚信，他已经死了。

他在呼吸，从胸膛的起伏看得出来

然后Phil闻到了那股气味，仿佛窒息一样的酒气。

Thorne闭着眼睛，头发黏在额头上，嘴边全是呕吐出来的东西。

Phil依然站着不动，钥匙戳到了他的手指，但他几乎没意识到。他应该做点什么，但是他脑子突然之间一片空白。

他在楼梯上蹲了下来。

缓慢地，他伸出手，捂住脸庞。

那种感觉是一种尖锐的、仿佛刀刃刺入胸膛一样的痛楚。

仿佛他失去了什么重要的东西。


End file.
